Some businesses such as restaurants, etc. do not want the customers to operate the ceiling fan control switches. In order to avoid this,very short pull chains are used on the fan control switches so the customer can not reach them.
Normally, a ceiling fan comes with three (3) control switches located under the fan motor cover. Two (2) of these switches have a pull chain protruding out of the cover. One operates the light of the fan and the other controls the speed of the fan. The third switch is a small toggle switch also protruding from the cover and this switch controls the direction of the fan blades.
When it becomes necessary to operate these controls, a chair or ladder is brought out in order to reach the short pull chains or the reversing switch. This can be awkward and possibly costly if an employee should fall and get injured.
In order to avoid this, some places have rewired the controls and placed the switches on the wall away from the customers' reach. This is a very costly project.